Holiday
by remuslives
Summary: Harry and Ron convince Hermione to go on holiday to the beach. Winner of the Twin Exchange July 2010 Challenge! And the Twin Exchange Fic of the Year 2010! H/Hr. one-shot.


**Written for the Twin Exchange July Challenge. Find the link on my profile, go read all the entries and vote for your favorite!**

**Prompt: Cheese**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione**

**Quote: "Yadda yadda yadda..."**

**Theme: Harry Potter's birthday 7-31-80**

**Holiday**

Hermione groaned staring at all the paperwork laid out before her.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked, laughing at her.

"No. I need a holiday."

"So take one." He dropped down on the couch beside her.

"Oh, I couldn't; we're way behind."

"How far behind?" Ron joined them, munching on some cheese while he cooked.

"Almost a week!"

"Wow! That far? You're really letting yourself go, Hermione."

"Very clever, aren't you?" She glared at the ginger haired man.

"You deserve a break," Harry interrupted before they could begin an argument. "You should go somewhere. Visit your parents in Australia or that cousin that went to New York. We'll come with you."

"You will?"

"We will?"

"Of course we will. We could all use a holiday. We went from Hogwarts, to destroying Voldemort, to to training, no break."

"Yeah, he's right," Ron stood up outraged. "We never get to relax. Or travel, or anything. It's like we all became Hermione; too much hard work and no play."

"Hey!" she protested, but the boys smiled at her until she relented. "Fine. When do we leave?"

"Yes!" Ron cheered, snatching her up in a hug.

"Two days. That gives them time to replace us."

Ron snorted. "You maybe; I'm irreplaceable."

Hermione laughed, sitting back down beside Harry. "And until then, I have work to do."

"Potions to make, werewolves to test," Harry started, leaving for his bedroom.

"Yadda yadda yadda," Ron concluded, heading back to their kitchen.

Hermione sighed and bent over her papers, working on the newest form of the wolfsbane potion. It was going to be a success, no matter how long it took.

"Hello Hermione," Cho greeted, passing her work station.

"Hi Cho. How's it coming on your end?"

"Slowly. It's not right yet, but we are making progress." She leaned on the table, her lab robes protecting her arms. "I heard you were going on holiday?"

"Oh, yes! We're leaving tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"The warmest, sunniest beach we can find."

"That sounds lovely."

"It's so exciting!"

"We're really going to miss you here; the work load's bound to double." She grinned, leaning in closer. "Who's all going? The whole Weasley clan?"

"No, no. Just Harry, Ron, and I."

"Really? I'm surprised you aren't trying to get away from them. I can't imagine sharing a flat with two boys."

"I can't imagine a flat without them."

"No, I suppose not. Look, I just think you should know what people say about you; living with two men."

"It's not like that. Honestly," Hermione huffed, "The things people will invent just for a little gossip."

"Well, you did date Weasley, after all."

"Yes, and it was splendid when we weren't screaming at each other, which wasn't often."

"And Harry..."

"What about him?" She heard the defensiveness in her voice and didn't care.

"Oh come on, the two of you have hooked up before."

"We have not," she retorted, getting angry with Cho.

"He's been in love with you since you were fifteen. In my sixth year-"

"Enough!" She slapped her palms on the table, drawing attention from her nearby co-workers. "That is enough," she hissed. "I don't know what this is about, but I don't want to hear anymore. Thank you for your...concern, but I don't care for gossiping."

"So I heard," Harry draped an arm across her shoulders, "that we're an item." He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a very twin-like manner.

"It's the three of us, the way I heard it." She leaned against him on the couch.

"Count me out," Ron said, chewing a cucumber with his mouth open. "We're dangerous together," he grinned at her, "and no offense, mate, but you're not really my type."

"Who is your type than?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Um...blonde, funny, er...smart, nice..."

"Luna," Hermione said surprised.

"Sorry, what?"

"You just described Luna Lovegood."

"What? No, that's-you're just taking the mickey."

"No. You did. Didn't he, Harry?"

"Sounded like her to me," Harry agreed. He already knew Ron fancied Luna; he had caught him staring at her in Diagon Alley several times.

"That's-I-You're," Ron sighed. "Am I that obvious."

"Yes," Harry said.

"No," Hermione denied at the same time. "Alright, yes, a bit." Harry laughed.

"You could invite her along," Harry offered.

"Nah, that'd be a bit expectant for a first date, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged, but Hermione nodded, "A little presumptuous. But you should ask her out."

"Yeah, I will. You think she'll say yes?"

"Yes," she and Harry agreed simultaneously.

Grinning, she turned back to her papers and frowned. "I'm ready to go," Hermione complained. "No more work! Take it away."

Harry chuckled and collected all the papers spread out in front of her, tucking them in a drawer.

"Bout time," Ron grinned. "But we're not leaving until I eat dinner."

Hermione jumped up and scrambled to get the last of her stuff packed. She slid her satchel over her shoulder and paused to double check her room.

"Got everything?" Harry asked, entering her room.

"Think so. You?"

"Yup." He patted his back pocket.

"That's it? One pocket?"

"Two if you count my wand."

"Ug, you disgust me. Alright, I'm ready."

"Bikini?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you have the bikini Parvati made for you?"

"That tiny thing? No! I have my one-piece."

"You should bring it."

"No."

"It's sexy."

"Yes, it is. But I'm not. I'll look ridiculous it in."

"You've gone round the bend," he scoffed and started searching her top drawer.

"Harry! Get out of there." She slammed it shut just a moment after he pulled the tiny black strings from it. "Put it back."

"Nope." He stuck it in his pocket, pleased it fit without shrinking.

"I'm not going to wear it," she warned, exiting the room, dignity intact.

"We'll see," he whispered following her out to the lounge.

Once Ron finished his food, they apparated to a beautiful beach. The sun was still high in the sky there, so they made quick reservations at a muggle hotel and changed into their suits.

Hermione left the bathroom to find the two men ready and waiting. And holding her black bikini.

"No," she said, ignoring their grins. "No!"

"Come on," Ron urged, wiggling the bottoms at her. "No one's gonna know you here."

"You do." she crossed her arms.

"And we want to see you wear it," Harry countered.

"Why? You need a good laugh?"

"Hermione, I guarantee you, if you put this on, neither of us will be laughing."

"Want to bet?" she grumbled.

"Hell yes! What are the terms?" Ron chipped in.

"No."

"I will wear something equally skimpy, you choose it," he negotiated.

"Me too," Harry blurted when he saw her resolve start to waver.

"And if you laugh I get to change immediately."

"Agreed."

"Now when we drool instead of laugh, you wear it all day."

"Er, alright, I guess." She took it hesitantly into the loo. Parvati had given it to her months ago when she first made a name for herself in fashion. Hermione, knowing nothing on the topic, had to take her word for it that it was 'in'. "Oh my." The little pieces of cloth barely covered her as they clung tightly to her body. She was sure, if it wasn't charmed, her chest would fall straight out. Someone knocked on the door. "Just...just a minute."

"Come out, we want to see it," Ron called.

"I can't." She caught a glimpse in the mirror and looked away fast. "I'm sorry, I just can't wear this. It's too embarrassing."

"Are you dressed?"

"If you consider this thing, then yes." The door opened and Harry slipped through. "No! Don't look!" She snatched his glasses before he could react.

He laughed and reached for the blob that sounded like his glasses being set on the counter. "Since when are you this shy?" He fumbled with them before sliding them back on. One look at her and his mouth watered. "Damn," he hissed, eyes roaming her body as she rushed to cover up with a towel.

"Go ahead, laugh."

"Laughing's about the last thing I want to do right now." He tipped her chin up with two fingers. "You're beautiful."

"Please don't." Her face flushed, but he wouldn't let her look away.

"Don't what? Be honest? I've always known you were pretty and wonderful, but I had no idea you could be this sexy."

"I am not."

"Do we need to get Ron in here to confirm it?"

"Yes please," Ron said from the other side of the door, making them both chuckle.

"It's not right on me. You're just being-"

"The perverted best friend that secretly lusts after you? Yes, that's exactly the guy I want to pretend to be." He gently pulled the towel away and stepped closer. "You have the most luscious body I have ever been allowed to touch." He raised his hands to her waist, slipping them in between the strings.

"That's absurd," she whispered, barely aware that her hands had moved to his bare shoulders.

"What's absurd is that it's taken me this long to tell you." He leaned in slowly, eyes on her plump lips, until they touched. At first, it was just a simple touching of their lips, then they began to move. Mouths parting, gliding together, tongues caressing.

"I'll just go for a walk," Ron said, sounding amused. "A long one," he added as the door shut.

The two barely heard him as they wrapped arms around each other, hands pressing bodies closer. The small of Hermione's back braced against the counter as Harry leaned in to her. He tugged gently on her hair, exposing her throat to his kisses.

Her breath came hard as she leaned back, giving him more access. His fingers struggled with the strings holding her top in place. He had to pull back a fraction to clear his head to be able to untie the knot with a harsh chuckle. He removed it agonizingly slow, dropping the expensive fabric to the floor.

He took in a deep breath, then slid his hands up her ribs to cup her generous breasts. They fit perfectly in his palms and Hermione sighed as he squeezed them gently. She found his lips again and they pressed their bodies tightly together, loving the feel of his skin pushing against hers.

She felt a little dizzy as he released the ties on the bottoms and grabbed the flesh of her buttocks, lifting her onto the counter. She cursed his trunks when she rubbed along him.

"Get them out of here," she ordered.

Harry laughed but quickly stepped out of them. His humor fading when she pulled him close again. She purred, her arms tightened around him and began trembling. She pulled her mouth from his with a cry, barely hearing his echoing groan.

As she came down from her high, Harry was picking her up and carrying her out to the bed. He laid her carefully in the center of the large bed and leaned over her on his elbows and kissed her softly.

"That was brilliant."

"I don't still have to wear that silly bikini, do I?"

"Absolutely. Ron didn't get to see it yet. What kind of friend would I be to deny him such a rare treat?"

She groaned. "Please? I'll give you an early birthday present."

"...Like what?" And she rolled them over, kissing her way down his body. "Oh hell," he gasped. "I-I think we can arrange something."

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and vote.**


End file.
